shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Tinkerbrain
|affiliations = Risky Boots}}The Tinkerbrain is the final boss of . Its initial design was created by Mimic. He was tricked into unknowingly designing it to convert light energy into darkness due to Risky Boots leaving behind tampered Blue Prints. The Tinkerbrain resembles a mechanical brain, with its head made entirely out of purple gears. Multiple metallic wires sprout from the bottom of Tinkerbrain's head as well. Boss Fight This fight consists of two phases. Phase 1 To destroy the Tinkerbrain the player must spin the stage left and right (right for the left screw and left for the right screw). The Tinkerbrain's protruding red screws change to green as the player makes progress by moving in the corresponding direction and change back to red if the player either stands still or moves in the opposite direction. The faster the player moves, the faster the screws are unscrewed. The Tinkerbrain sparks and nods his head to indicate that he is about to attack. If the player is unscrewing one of the Tinkerbrain's screws it will attack Shantae with a gear that bounces towards the player. If the player either stands still or reverses the progress they've made the Tinkerbrain will attack Shantae with a laser beam that slowly chases the player. Upon successfully unscrewing the Tinkerbrain's screw, the eye next to his screw turns red, power cells are raised from underneath the stage, and must be destroyed to progress. It takes 20 damage to destroy each power cell. Note that activated power cells near each other can cause an electrical discharge which damages the player if you are in-between them. Upon successfully lighting all of the power cells, the Tinkerbrain's tendrils light in a black and white pattern as the screw that the player unscrewed flies off. It's eye also turns from red to black, indicating the player's progress. Upon successfully unscrewing both screws the Tinkerbrain explodes and closes it's eyes which sets the stage for Phase 2. Phase 2 After Risky successfully uses the the Tinkerbrain to enslave the Genie Realm Shantae must destroy it to ensure peace. The visual differences between Phase 1 and Phase 2 are the Tinkerbrain's angry eyebrows, angry frown (in the shape of a magnet) and shield. There are five genies total, four of which are shielded and cannot take damage while one is un-shielded. Genies have two of the following attacks, upon raising it's hands a genie can summon black darkness which quickly rotates around the stage before colliding with the opposite darkness spawned by another genie. After raising it's hands to reveal a white orb of electricity the genie will then fire four consecutive blasts of electricity orbs below themselves. The Tinkerbrain cannot physically attack the player but will shake to indicate that the shield revolution is either speeding up or speeding down. The player must find and attack the un-shielded genie to spawn a magical orb, upon doing so it's required that the player must attack the orb as the opening of the shield is revealed in front of you. If the player does not attack an orb for 16 seconds the genie will return to her regular form. If a fired orb collides with the shield the Tinkerbrain does not take damage and time is briefly slowed to show the player that they've missed their opportunity. Upon getting hit with 10 orbs (100 damage) The Tinkerbrain explodes again as Shantae, Risky Boots, and the Tinkerbrain return to Risky's Hideout. The player is able to observe the charred remains of the Tinkerbrain before it explodes again, resulting in the destruction of Risky's Hideout. Hardcore Mode The Tinkerbrain's boss fight has been changed to increase the difficulty of the boss. Phase 1 His electrical discharge attack will chase the player more quickly and he will spawn more screws. In addition, his power cells will charge and then fire an electrical attack that travels in a full circle around the Tinkerbrain that will insta-kill the player (instead of dealing 10 damage as it does normally). This attack will happen regardless of how many or how few power cells have been destroyed. In addition, the player will have less time to damage the power cells before they descend back into the stage. Phase 2 Genies will attack more frequently and the Tinkerbrain's shield revolutions will take longer to slow down. In addition, the white-orbed electricity attack casted by the genies will travel in a more horizontal trajectory. Category:Bosses Category:Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Category:Final Boss